Razones
by IAmAmortentia
Summary: Ron Weasley esta decidido a convencer a Hermione de comenzar una familia, por eso le da sus RAZONES. ONESHOT :D


Razones  
Ron Wealsey estaba decidido, esta noche debía hacer un bebe, no iba a suceder lo mismo que hace 4 meses esta vez tenía todo planeado.

-Weasley-  
-Que-  
-Estas en las nubes... Que te pasa...-  
-Nada Harry... Sólo estaba pensando-  
-Bueno deja de pensar y ayúdame a llevar esto a la sala de juntas- se acercaba una junta importante para Harry y Ron. Después de la guerra y reformación del mundo mágico los amigos habían decidido tomarse un tiempo para ellos después se prepararon un año para formar parte del departamento de Aurores ahora con una trayectoria de cinco años como Aurores. Harry Potter había sido nombrado jefe de los Aurores arrastrando a Ron como su mano derecha y a Seamus Finnigan como su mano izquierda. Esta sería la primera junta y debía salir perfecto. Harry tenía 2 años de casado con Ginny y tenían al pequeño James, Hermione y Ron tenían 3 años de casados pero no tenían hijos, en un principio Hermione no creía que eso sería posible por la tortura que sufrió, pero después de un tratamiento que duro dos años y medio Hermione podía quedar embarazada, pero ahora tenía muchas dudas, la realidad era que estaba probando a Ron.

Cuando la junta término Ron se metió a la chimenea, tenía solo 2 horas para tener todo listo...  
Estaba decidió... Esa noche convencería a Hermione.

-Ron... Estoy en casa- nadie respondió -Hola Crookshanks no has visto a Ron- el gato gruño, Hermione comenzó a reír - parece que no... - camino a la cocina moviendo el cuello encontró una rosa y una nota, sonrió olió la rosa y después miro la nota  
"Hermosa... Tu esposo quiere verte en la azotea" Hermione lanzo una risa comenzó a subir las escaleras y encontró notas por todas las escaleras, palabras de amor hacia ella acompañadas de una rosa, camino por el pasillo paso su recámara y las tres habitaciones de los invitados entro en un puerta que daba a la azotea, cuando abrió la puerta todo el camino estaba iluminado por velas, subió los escalones de uno en uno, miro una mesa rodeada de pétalos de rosa con un florero vacío y dos sillas.  
-Hola- dijo el pelirrojo, Hermione corrió hacia el y lo abrazo y beso -Aquí puedes poner las Rosas-  
-No es nuestro aniversario... Que celebramos-  
-Que te amo- murmuro con su boca en el oído  
-Yo también te amo... Esto es perfecto-  
-Gracias- Se sentaron a disfrutar la cena  
- claramente esto no lo cocinaste tu-  
-Hey me ofende que digas eso-  
-Mi amor... Tienes muchas cualidades pero una de ellas no es cocinar-  
-Esta bien... Lo mande a preparar- Hermione sonrió después de una linda cena bajaron a su cuarto besándose apasionadamente  
-espera- dijo Ron, respiro entrecortado y se alejó de la castaña  
-Que pasa- pregunto confundida  
-Tengo algo que decir- Hermione arqueo una ceja  
-Dime-  
-Recuerdas hace tres meses... Cuando te pedí un hijo-  
-Si...-  
-Recuerdas que me contestaste-  
-Si-  
-Me lo podrías repetir-  
-Que... Es en serio... Ahora mismo-  
-Por favor- Hermione suspiro -Te dije que NO... Porque no tenías ni idea de lo que implicaba-  
-Exacto... Me dijiste que no me interesaba y que eso se planea... Es por eso... Que ya lo tengo planeado-  
-Que...-  
-Si... Escucha... No me interrumpas-  
-Estas loco...-  
-Shhh... Sólo déjame decirte... Después me regañas- Ron respiro -Bien...- agito su varita y un pizarrón apareció -Tardaremos... En promedio... De tres a cinco meses en lograr un bebe... No hay presión... Recuerdo que me dijiste que no sabía si era apto físicamente para eso... Tu lo eres... Yo me hice los estudios... Tu madre me acompaño a un lugar Muggle... Me sacaron sangre y algo más... Pero estoy completamente sano... Entonces podemos tener un bebe-  
-Ron-  
-Shhh... Te dije que no me interrumpieras- Hermione sonrió- dijiste que era tan desordenado que tu tendrías que hacer todo... Bueno, investigue... Todo lo que debemos comer durante el embarazo... Digo comer por que yo también lo voy a hacer...lo juro no me mires así... Así mismo abrí una cuenta a nuestro nombre para el bebé... Con eso tenemos 2 puntos es mucho el dinero que debemos invertir en el bebe, ropa, comida, cuarto... Todo esta en esta cuenta... Tenemos el dinero para criar perfectamente a 10 hijos... No te rías... Esta en números...-  
-Pero-  
-Shhh... También dijiste que no tenía ni idea de como podremos cuidarlo... Lamento decirte que eso lo se más que tu... Yo cuide a Ginny casi toda mi vida... En cuanto a cuidarlos... Audrey y mi madre pueden hacerlo... Cuando trabajemos... Después cuando vayan a la escuela... Porque se que los quieres mandar... Pues yo me comprometo a ir por ellos... Los fines de semana no son problemas...-  
-Estas hablando en serio-  
-Totalmente... Entonces que...-  
-Eres listo... Pero no tanto mi amor... Te falto la poción que elimina la anticoncepción... Tarda...-  
-Tres meses... Por qué crees que te lo estoy diciendo ahora.. Granger... Tengo lista la poción...- saco un frasco -solo debe decir que si- Hermione comenzó a reír  
-Estas loco... Lo sabias-  
-Vamos... Herms...-  
-Esta bien-  
-Enserio-  
-Si... Ya lo había pensado... Pero...-  
-Ya se... Tardara un tiempo-  
-Con que sabes todo acerca de bebés-  
-Si-  
-Bueno señor Weasley que esperas... Vamos a hacer un bebé-

Sent from my iPod


End file.
